


The Perks of Being an Avenger

by Ziahra



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Field Trip, Gen, Irondad, One-Shot, Stark Industries Field Trip, mcu - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziahra/pseuds/Ziahra
Summary: Peter didn’t think his day would get any worse. And yet he was proven wrong once again.Peter and his Chemistry Class take a field trip to SI, where peter is bullied, embarrassed, and praised.





	The Perks of Being an Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Setting & Importance:  
> \- MCU + Deadpool  
> \- Set after infinity war and Avengers 4, on the assumption that all survive and the - - - Avengers reunite.  
> \- 2 years after he was bitten  
> \- May and Peter now live at the tower.  
> \- May knows about Peter.  
> \- Peter is an Avenger.
> 
> Peter and Wade are not dating, however Wade constantly flirts with Peter despite the fact they both don’t have any romantic feelings towards one another.

\- - - - -

Hello, I’m Peter Parker and this is the story of how my life ended.

~ ~ ~ 

 

Peter sighed as the piece of paper fluttered into his hands as Abe passed it around the tables. 

Just seconds before, Mr Harrington had announced the class had been invited to a field trip at Stark Industries. People were buzzing with happiness and excitement. Flash, half because of the place they were going, and half because Peter.

From the minute Peter had announced to Ms Warren that he would not be present for the test, a year and a half ago, because of some ‘Stark internship’ he knew he was lying. And that became his excuse for everything. Missing practice and school, all because of this stupid lie of an internship.

Peter neatly folded the permission form before placing it in his bag. And after a few more announcements the class was dismissed. All except Peter.

“Peter, come here a minute.” Mr Harrington called to the boy.

Peter walked over to the teacher, slightly lifting his head to look the man in the eye.

“Look, about the internship. It was a funny joke, but I’m afraid some people believe it to be real and it would be incredibly embarrassing to get called out.” He sighed, shaking his head slightly. “I feel it would be best if you come clean to the class. The joke has gone far enough.”

Peter clenched his jaw in anger. Even the teachers didn’t believe him!?

“Oh no sir, I assure you there is no joke. I’m completely serious.”

He sighed again, before his solemn look hardened. “I was afraid of this. Peter, you’re an excellent student, smarter than anyone in your grade, maybe even the school. You have excellent behavior and your only flaw is your tardiness. I did not expect you to be a lier. If someone is bullying you, let a teacher know. It’s not right to be spreading rumors about yourself to make you feel better.”

“But sir-“ Peter tried.

“I apologize in advance, but if you do not come clean before the end of this trip you will be suspended from the decathlon team until further notice. Do I make myself clear?”

Peter mumbled a yes, before turning to leave the building.

~ ~ ~

It was the night before the field trip when Peter was sitting up on his bed. He stared blankly out the window which held a magnificent view, before breathing a frustrated sigh, grunting as he flopped back onto his bed.

“Come in.” He said, to the person standing at his door, hand at the ready to knock.

“Hey kid.” It was Tony.

“Hey Dad.” Peter replied. The both had never settled any agreement that the two would call each other father and son, unless you count the mutual liking for the names.

It started about a year before when Peter moved into the tower. One morning he had accidentally said “thanks Dad!” as a plate of bacon and eggs was placed in front of him. The whole room just stopped, everyone looking in surprise at the two before Clint burst out laughing, followed by most of the superheroes in the room.

After that day, the name just kinda stuck. With most of the avengers saying to Tony “your kid...” or to Peter “your old man...” Thor had a tendency to call Peter “mini Stark,” “son of Tony,” “Peter Tonyson,” or “Man of Spiders.” Doctor Strange refused to play along with the joke, yet smiled whenever it was mentioned. The Guardians had their own name for the boy which was “young Peter” and they weren’t around for the start of the inside joke. And Wade called him “Babe” even though the two weren’t dating.

“What’s got you all grumpy?” Stark asked.

“Field trip.”

“I thought you liked Field Trips?”

“The last one I went on was two years ago, where I was bitten by a radioactive spider. The last two times I stepped out of the school gate on a school bus my friends were almost killed, then the second I was killed.”

Tony chuckled. “Good old Parker Luck, huh? Well look where that got you. You’ve saved millions of lives, travelled to space, lived with me! You even got the pleasure of having me as a father figure.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he smirked, throwing a pillow at the man. Tony laughed, catching the red pillow.

“Where’s this one at?”

Peter’s eyes widened. No way. If he told Stark this would be a never ending nightmare. 

“U-um. N-nowhere. Just a zoo. It’s no biggie.”

“He’s coming here.” Natasha said, twirling the permission form in her fingers, a smirk written on her face.

“Nat!” Peter yelled, sitting up so fast he gave himself a head rush.

Once Peter was focused again he glared at Natasha, before his eyes walked to Tony who couldn’t have a bigger smirk.

“Why would you call me out like that!” He whined, flopping back onto the bed.

“Never call me ‘Tashy-Washy’ again.” She said, before handing the slip to Tony and turning to leave.

Peter glared at the spot where she stood. He knew he would suffer a consequence, but not one this murderous. 

He heard Tony chuckle as he read the slip. “I’ll have to go down and thank Aunt May for signing it. Look, she even attached a note saying ‘don’t wag.’ She’s great.”

“May said I have to go. She also said if I want people to start believing me about the internship it would be best to show up. If I didn’t then they just wouldn’t believe me at all.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “They don’t believe you?”

“Well it was mainly Flash. No one else voiced their disbelief until he did. Then everyone kinda stopped believing. Even the teachers.”

Tony sighed grumpily.

“Don’t do anything about it though. I just want a normal field trip.”

“Of course. Kid, get to sleep. It’s 10:30.” Tony said, knowing that if May knew he was up later than 10:45 she’d be moving him from the penthouse to her floor.

“Dad, I mean it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

“Sure kid. Now sleep.”

Peter began slipping under the blankets, shooing Tony away from tucking him in.

“Don’t you dare call an Avengers meeting without me!” Peter called to Tony as he walked out the door.

“I won’t, kid.”

“You better not!”

~ ~ ~

“Quiet guys!” Tony whisper-yelled at the room of superheroes. It was now 11:00pm and they were sitting at a long dining table, Tony on one end and Steve on the other. All other avengers, Ant-man and Wasp, Loki, and wizards-that-are-not-wizards were sat around it. On a screen behind Steve was the Guardians on a video call. Their was one vacant seat which was where Peter sat.

“So, tomorrow Peter’s class will be coming here for a field trip.”

The table erupted in noise and laughter, sounding like a 5th grade class.

“He told us not to ‘embarrass’ him. Honestly, if I were the kid I’d feel quite privileged to live with superheroes. We will not ‘embarrass’ him, per say. We’ll just intervene on the trip.”

Some disapproving looks were shot his way but were outnumbered by the amount of smirks.

“I have gathered his field trip schedule and activities.” Tony said. On cue a blue hologram illuminated from the middle of the table, the schedule visible to all people present.

“As you can see, they start off in the historical part. A museum of failed and first inventions, and then flooring up to the superhero museum. On the field trip booklet, they are required to answer the questions about the history of the place, and write notes about the superheroes, or us, for a trivia quiz at the end of the trip. They go through just a few of the basic floors without any activities other than answering questions on their clipboards.   
I have organized that Doc, you would be down ther-”

“I am not one of your pawns.” He answered shortly.

“Jeez, way to blow the fun out of it. Right, I’ll arrange for Cap to be down there, but you’re gonna have to rush up to help-”

“What’s this?” 

Heads turned to find Pepper standing at the entrance of the elevator.

“Hey hun, we were just-”

“Is this about Peter’s field trip tomorrow?”

Tony didn’t answer. 

“I don’t have anything scheduled for the morning tomorrow. I’ll take your first shift in your plan so no one stuffs up too much. I don’t want him embarrassed in the beginning.”

Tony hesitated for a minute, before turning back to the table.

“Great! That works nicely. So the second part of the field trip is to the chemistry labs on floor 12. I’ve organized for Bruce to be on that level. They are just making some elephants toothpaste, then to do it again with another base. It shouldn’t be too difficult. All they have to do is fill in a results table as well. I just want you to pull Pete aside for help in an equation, regardless if you need the help or not.” Tony explained the last sentence directed to Banner.

Bruce nodded his head.

“After that will be their first eat brake. Just toilet stop and a little food. They’ll be just outside Gloria Jeans for it. Thor, Loki, I want you both to ‘turn up’ in the middle of it. I’m sure I wouldn’t need to tell you, but Thor, just call out to him. Loki could maybe scold him or something for calling him mini Stark or whatever name he uses.”

Loki nodded his head, as did Thor.

“Then stick around until they leave, then tail them. Which leads us to the next part.” Tony waved a hand towards the hologram, which flicked the page over.

“They then go to the training room. So, Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Clint, Scott and Hope will already be in there, then Thor and Loki will also join in. Then all of you will lead the class in demonstration. I don’t care who is leading what, who’s talking and explaining or who is showing examples, but the class has one hour and a half in there to learn maybe one or two combat moves and play with some plastic weapons.” Tony explains to 10. “You guys can go off an do anything you want after that.” 

They nod their heads, following with the plan and noting their roles.

“After training room, they will head to one of the robotics and coding labs on floor 26. After a little tour of the level, they have a competition who can build the most efficient robot in 30 minutes. Before that, I want Shuri to intervene, embarrass him as much as you like.” 

Shuri smirked.

“At the end of the competition, you will judge.”

She nodded again.

“After that, the class has lunch in the courtyard. This is where you come in.” Tony flicked his head up to the Guardians on the video call. “You we’re heading in tomorrow anyway, right? The class will be eating out in the Beta Balcony for their second break. It’s on the 56th level, and right near your landing point. It will obviously attract attention for the class and will run over to you. I want you all to greet him, and of course embarrass him.”

“After that, they have a Meet & Greet, and a knowledge quiz. As many of you that are available, I would like you to attend the meet and greet. After the the Meet & Greet and quiz, they have about an hour before they are required to be back at school. Half of that hour they get to tour themselves around highly supervised areas that their passes allow. The other half hour will be spent in the souvenir shops.”

The gathering of people nodded their heads.

“If I did not mention your name, or you have nothing to do at anytime, you will be their to interrupt the class and embarrass, or just talk to, Peter. Clear?”

Everyone nodded their heads again. Until Natasha piped up a question. “What if things don’t go as expected?”

Tony shrugged. “Improvise.”

Tony felt like he was forgetting something as everyone was beginning to leave the meeting. 

“Wait! Peter mentioned this guy ‘Flash.’ I did a little research on him and it seems he has caused Pete a lot of trouble over the years, ever since they met in middle school. If you can, call this guy out.” Tony said as a last, before leaving the room as well.

~ ~ ~

Peter sluggishly got out of bed, walking over to the toaster to pop a piece of bread in.

“Morning Peter!” Steve called from the bench. He sat eating eggs on toast whilst reading a paper.

“Mornin’” Peter replied groggily. 

In 20 minutes, he was fed and changed. He lightly packed his bag as he wouldn’t need any books for the day. He ran down to the Family Floor on level 93 to say goodbye to May.

“See you in a few minutes!” Tony called as Peter ran up to the lounge to grab his bag.

“I hope not!” Peter called as he rushed out. 

Happy soon drove him to the school, in which he will soon be driven back to the place he had just left.

“You look like death, man.” Ned said to him as Peter sat in his saved seat.

“I barely slept. I fell asleep at about 10:30, then woke up at 11:30 because Bucky underestimated the strength in his arm when throwing a coat hanger away and it shot straight through to my room and then I had on and off sleep until 6:00 today.”

“Jeez. That’s rough.”

“Your oddly calm. Aren’t you excited?” Peter asked.

Ned almost let out a squeal. “I am. I mean, sure, I’ve been to the tower with you heaps of times, but I’ve never really been able to go onto the levels with the Avengers and all the other superheroes. I’ve only really seen a few labs. Today we actually get to meet some of them!!!” He squealed.

“It’s not that exciting.” Peter grumbled.

“Hey, Penis!” You-know-who called as he stepped onto the bus. “You excited for your internship to be called out?”

“Just ignore him.” Ned whispered to Peter, whom nodded yes.

“It’d be less embarrassing if you just admitted it now!” Flash called.

Peter rolled his eyes, flopping his head forward to rest on the seat in front of him.

Not long after, the bus was filled with 32 teenagers.

“I want you all on your best behavior. Treat everyone here respectfully, especially the heroes. Do not make a bad impression on the school.” Mr Harrington explained as he stood at the front of the bus.

“As you know, when you get there you are to go straight into the lobby and wait aside for our tour guide. They’ll hand out badges and your activity clipboards. First is the tour, where you are required to answer questions on the booklet along the way and write down notes. After that is the chemical labs where you will be required to fill out a results table on your experiment. After first break you will go to the training room and then to the robotics lab for a robot building contest. After second break is a superhero Meet & Greet, then a quiz. Lastly you will be able to tour yourselves around for a little while, before we meet back at the souvenir shop at 2:30pm. From there, after you’ve bought what you want of course, we will catch the bus back to school just before 3:00.”

Mr Harrington said one last thing; “you know the school rules, and the rules of the Stark Industries will be run over by you when we arrive. Remember, be on your best behavior and be responsible.”

He took a seat at the front, next to some poor car-sick kid.

Peter scanned his eyes over the bus.  
Out of all the kids in the class, he only really talked to about 4 excluding Ned.

There was Cindy, a sweet Asian girl on the decathlon team. She was smart and neat and could pass as popular. She wasn’t exactly Liz Allen popular, but she was up in the ranks. She was extremely organized and was good at keeping everyone together. 

Abe was one that Peter could possibly name as a friend. He was a lean, black dude who, too, was on the decathlon team and was a bright, humorous guy. You would always see him joking around, especially in decathlon practice, lightening up the mood. Of course Mr Harrington would scold him for doing so.

The other guy was Charles. He was probably closest to Peter out of the 3 mentioned. Also being on the decathlon team, Charles was your classic white nerd. He was extremely smart, yet shy and invisible. He was one of those kids who would laugh if he saw H2O atom models scattered on the floor in front of a ‘Caution, Slippery When Wet’ sign. He was also caught constantly laughing at Peter’s science pun shirts.

MJ was the 4th person he talked to on the bus. About a year ago the two had gotten close and MJ became one of Pete’s closest friends. He found out he started to develop a crush on the girl. Only about 6 months ago did he accidentally reveal to her that he was Spider-Man, but was happy at how easily she took it.

The other people on the bus consisted of Flash and three of his jock friends, Betty and Jason from the school news, and a bunch of other kids who he didn’t know, or pay any attention to.

~ ~ ~ 

The class had arrived at the tower, otherwise known as Peter’s home, and were waiting in the lobby whilst Mr Harrington went to reception to sign them in. 

A few moments later a young tour guide waltzed over to the group with a box in hand.

“Hello, Welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Brooke, and I will be your tour guide today.” The lady said. She had straight brown hair tied into a low pony. She was dressed in a lab coat with a purple badge pinned to the chest of her coat. She had black glasses over her chocolate eyes and she looked young, maybe mid twenties.

“When I call your name please collect your badge and clipboard from me, then stand over by the scanners.”

She began reading out names, before she’d reached the bottom of the pile at two clipboards without security badges. She walked over to the two remaining boys.

“I’m sorry. Your badges must have been misplaced. I’ll quickly go run it up by reception-” Brooke started.

“It’s okay!” Peter quickly said. “We have our own.”

Peter almost face palmed. Of course, Tony didn’t reprint badges.

Ned managed to pull his out first. Brooke smiled approvingly at the Omega 2 badge, as he obviously had a family or friend who worked here. But she frowned when Peter displayed an Alpha 1 badge.

She quickly grabbed it, looking it over to test if it was fake, before ultimately deciding that F.R.I.D.A.Y would not let him pass if it was fake.

Finally, the boys and Brooke joined the group. Peter’s eyes flicked over to Flash who was smirking widely.

Before Brooke began the tour, Cindy placed her hand in the air.

“Yes?” Brooke asked.

“What does the Omega 1 on the card mean? And why are ours a different colour to yours?”

Brooke smiled, before addressing the group. “These badges represent the levels of security you are able to go through. There are 5 brackets of security: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Omega. Each have a respectable colour: Red, Yellow, Green, Purple, and Blue. Each bracket has 3 levels with in, except for Alpha and Omega, which each have 2.” She explained.

“Omega 1 is for one-time guests. Omega 2 is for regular guests, usually friends or family with a worker here.   
Delta, which is what I am, is for lower-class workers here. For interns, people working in lower departments and the cleaners.   
Gamma is where most people operate. Mainly people who work in any of the departments and labs. Beta is for bosses and leaders of fields.   
Beta 1 for Delta leaders and Beta 2 for Gamma leaders. Beta 3 is for family of anyone with an Alpha pass or higher-ups and government officials.   
Finally, there’s Alpha. Alpha 1 is for anyone who is a superhero, or very rarely for people who Mr Stark has deemed able to receive it. Alpha 2 is strictly Mr Stark and Miss Potts. So basically, 13 levels of security.”

As soon as Brooke finished her explanation, she scanned her badge.   
“Brooke Levrono: Stage Delta, Level 3. No unauthorized equipment.”

The students were stunned, before they each stepped through the scanner one-by-one.

“Cindy Moon: Stage Omega, Level 1. No unauthorized equipment.”  
“Betty Brant: Stage Omega, Level 1. No unauthorized equipment.”

It went on like this until Flash walked through.

“Eugene Thompson: Stage Omega, Level 1. Unauthorized equipment.”

“What? I don’t have anything unauthorized!” He yelled.

“You have an unauthorized attitude.” FRIDAY spoke.

The class laughed at the gawking boy. He grumpily walked through to where the others were waiting. Brooke quickly ran over to apologize. “Sorry, FRIDAY is programmed to be quite sassy.”

Finally, it was Ned’s turn.

“Ned Leeds: Stage Omega, Level 2. No unauthorized equipment.”

The class were a little surprised, yet calmed down almost immediately. It was only a Level 2 Omega. Brooke had mentioned it was given to those who knew someone who worked in the building. There are thousands of employees, there was no surprise Ned knew one of them.

But then Peter walked through, and the class stopped chatting.

“Peter Parker: Stage Alpha, Level 1. No unauthorized equipment. Welcome back, Mr Parker. Would you like me to alert Mr Stark of your arrival?” FRIDAY responded. Her mutual voice changing to a tone more upbeat.

“No, that won’t be necessary FRI, I’m just here on a field trip.” Peter responded, before looking over at his awestruck class.

Brooke looked impressed. The kid was 16 and he managed to get an Alpha card. Most of the class’s eyes were wide with realization. Mr Harringtons brows were furrowed, and a few kids at the back were stubborn with disbelief. MJ smirked at the idiotic teenagers, whilst Flash displayed an anger worse then Banner.

The silence was broken by Brooke, who coughed to gain the attention of the students. 

“Well, I’m sure that was fascinating to hear a class mate scan a pass, but now we will go onto a more fun part! The history of Stark Industries!”

The teens woke from their shock as they began to follow Brooke. Flash hung back until he was next to Peter. “What did you do?” He asked.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Questioned Peter.

“How did you hack Tony’s AI?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “That, is impossible. Also, why would I do so?”

“Because you’re Peter. And you don’t want to get called out about the internship.”

He sighed, “Trust me, I’d rather be invisible.”

~ ~ ~

As soon as the clipboard was handed to him, Peter filled out the first page on background information, yet he still listened intently on the tour he’d already been given. (At least the first part of it.)

Brooke explained the history of Stark Industries, dating back to Howard Stark. She showed earlier items, and even a scrap of metal from the first Iron Man suit, and no, you can’t touch it Ned.

Moving on from the history of Stark, Brooke brought the group into the “superhero museum.” 

Eyes wondered around the room, darting excitedly from one hero to another. No one noticed except Peter, but the display cases had been set in age order around the semi circle from Thor to Vision. Peter wasn’t too happy to see it was recognized he was the youngest human.

But then he took a double take and realized that he actually had a case!

Finally, he moved from his position at the door towards his case. His fingers gently scraped against the glass. A replica of his first suit was shown in a holographic photograph on a shelf beside a mannequin dressed in his usual suit. Beside the first holographic image was 2 others, one was an exact replica of the display and the other was of the iron Spider. The second shelf consisted of one of the weapons he uncovered during his little solo mission. 

His eyes flicked past the self to the information list. On it, included his powers and abilities, the amounts of fights and who he was fighting and fighting with, his Spotify playlist? A fun fact sheet - not too happy about the age under 20 which means he should be called spider-boy fact - and lastly, a little info card.

“Spider-Man is a young superhero with a large heart and spirit. He has spider-like powers - hence the name ‘Spider-Man’. He is humorous and full of energy. The young hero is new to the hero world yet was a fast learner. He may not be as professional as the Avengers, but the self taught hero sure packs a punch. One day, when the Avengers retire, the world will rest in his hands, in which is the safest place.  
An inspirational quote for all people was said by his uncle, passing his message to all of you. “With great power, comes great responsibility.” And like Spider-Man said, if you have these powers, and can do the things he can do, but you don’t, bad things happen, and they happen because of you. Never be afraid to embrace who you are, and go about the right way of doing it.

“Identity: Unrevealed  
Avenger: Yes”

Peter finished in amazement. Who wrote that? Stark’s ego couldn’t have popped that one out could it?

“This as close as you’ve been to the Spider suit, Penis?” A voice erupted in his ear.

Peter jumped. Not because Flash was suddenly there, no Peter sensed that a mile away, no. It was his hot breath on his neck and the super loud screeching in his ear made his overloaded senses freak out at the close proximity.

Peter recovered slowly from the sensory overload as he walked away from Flash and to the last part of his exhibit.

As all control gained, his brows furrowed. The videos were looped, which was normal, but they were-

“The Spider-Man exhibit. What a sharp eye.” A voice cut into the room, immediately silencing it. It was silent regardless of heels clacking in the floor until whispers broke out.

“Mo- Pe- uh Mrs Stark.”

Pepper chuckled as she walked up to the kid, ruffling his hair. “Hi.” She whispered to him.

She turned towards the group. “Hello everyone. I’m Pepper Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. Wife of Tony Stark, or as you know him, Iron Man.”

The class gawked at her. And standing beside her was a very red Peter.

“Help yourselves to copying down the information on the slides. Photos may be taken, although remember these suits aren’t up to the full capabilities of the others, as they are prototypes and examples. So no, the Black Panther suit is not made out of vibranium and if you strike it, it will do nothing. If you were planning on stealing a suit, the most you could do is cosplay.” Pepper explained. 

The class pouted slightly, yet were still shell shocked at the appearance of Pepper Stark.

When everyone started moving again, Pepper leant down slightly to whisper to Peter. “Tony is planning something. Stay alert. Sorry for embarrassing you now, but this should be the least of your worries.”

“He called an Avengers meeting, didn’t he?” Peter sighed.

“He called an Avengers meeting.” Pepper confirmed.

“Well, thanks for the heads up.” Peter sighed once again, noticing he’d done so a lot today and was just promised he do a lot more.

Pepper straightened her back. “Well, I’m sorry for the uninvited drop in but I hope you all enjoy your Field trip here at Stark Industries.” Pepper said before heading towards the door. 

She tapped her ear at the door step and muttered “good luck.” To which Peter nodded, regardless of her seeing it.

“Did she give you some kind of warning?” Flash asked.

“Yes.” Peter said, staring at the floor in a confused huddle of emotions.

Flash, obviously thinking he meant warning about the internship lie, smirked with glee. And of course Mr Harrington happened to be hovering over at that exact moment. 

He shot Peter a disapproving look. To be warned by the CEO of the company that had so kindly allowed a field trip to one of the buildings that he was out of place, this was a definite detention for the embarrassment of the school.

“Okay guys, enough of this excitement and onto something more exciting!” Brooke called to the group of buzzing students.

“You have your own case!” Ned squealed excitedly. 

“And I was just warned about ID” Peter said as he walked into the elevator.

ID was Peter’s, Ned’s and MJ’s code name for Tony Stark, actually Ned came up with it and the other two refused to use it until now. ID stood for IronDad but to any eaves dropper, it could come off as Identification “ID”

And in this case it did, to Flash, his friends, basically everyone in the elevator. Which was annoying because any new found recognition that the boy interned here went straight out the window. Silent groans because they actually began to believe the boy and he had himself caught by “Mo-Pe-Mrs Stark”.

~ ~ ~

Floor 12 was the lowest level Chemistry lab. 

Every Avenger had a large room on floor 98 to themselves which was large enough to compare to an apartment. Along one side of a hallway on that floor was the entrance to their rooms, which you open up in the bedroom. Another door opened to Kitchen and Living, and another for bathroom. Each of their ‘rooms’ had one or more ‘split-off’ rooms dedicated to one or more of their desires.

Most Avengers had a small training room split off, usually a ways from their mini kitchen, toilet and personal lounge room. The few avengers who were science, engineering or tech savvy had their own personal labs, which spun off from their training room (if they had one)

So why, in Thor’s name, was Dr. Bruce Banner working on a project on floor 12, when he very easily should be working on it in his own headquarters.

Even more so, why was he asking Peter Parker of all people to help him with an equation.

The activity of the floor was described, for each student to turn to page 4 and conduct the experiment as shown. A little surprise visit, which was the second surprise visit of the day, by Dr. Banner made everyone a little too excited.

“Oh My Gods! An Avenger! In the same room as me!”

Then Banner asked PETER to help him with an equation on something he was working on.

He’d actually said the name of that “something” but it sounded like a mash of physics, biochemistry, Latin and some other dead languages mixed in there. Somehow, Peter knew what he was talking about and reluctantly moved into the room.

MJ looked up from her book, actually not paying close enough attention to what was going around, yet multitasking the experiment at the same time. Realizing she was the only one doing so, she grabbed two bottles of non-compatible liquids and poured them into the same beaker, creating a large bang and a mushroom cloud.

The class jumped, turning their eyes from the sound proof room to MJ who’d interrupted their staring.

“Sorry. My bad.” She said, putting a gloved hand up as she stared across at the teacher.

The class, now snapped back into reality, completed their experiments. Eyes followed Peter as he walked back into the room. Their eyes darted back to Bruce but he was nowhere to be found.

“What’d he say, Penis?” Flash asked.

Peter, having no lie on command, shrugged his shoulders, adding to Flash’s disbelief.

He walked over to Ned, nudging him as if to ask for his results.

Brooke coughed, shaking the silence away. “Okay, can anyone tell us the trends in their experiment?” She began, asking questions to fill in time before first break, which was 15 minutes away.

But no, Pete can’t even get 15 minutes of peace.

His Spider Sense was going crazy. So Peter decided to look crazy so he could dodge whatever was coming. He looked around like a dog trying to shake of a collar. 

Left? No. Right? No. Forward? No. Behind? No. That means it’s either bellow or...

He side stepped as a body came crashing through the vents. 

“Dah!” Flash screamed as the body landed on his foot. “What the hell Peni-uhhh Mr. Barton!”

Clint grunted at Flash before turning to Peter.

“Hey Pete! Good to see ya! Shouldn’t you be at school?” He smiled cheekily.

“Mr Barton I-”

“Pete, we’ve spoken about this I’m Clint. Anyways, we’re playing Wii fit this afternoon and I’m ready to kick your ass and inhumanly flexible hips at Hula Hoops. Say goodbye to number 1!”

Peter sighed and tried to suppress a giggle as it would break his shy school kid character.

“Sure thing.”

“Well, catch you later!” Clint said, before walking out of the room, discarding the broken vent behind.

The class gaped at Peter as Clint left the room. Peter waved silently before looking over at a madly smiling Ned next to him.

“What the fuck?” Abe spoke on behalf of everyone.

“Uhh...?” Peter tried before an alarm cut through the room.

“First Break!” Brooke sighed thankfully. This was already a long day.

~ ~ ~

Thor and Loki were in position. Thor wanted to dress up as a worker at Gloria Jeans but Loki refused, to which Thor said he was taking all the fun out of it. Instead, of course Loki dressed up and a clone of him walked into the room with Thor.

Thor smiled slightly, seeing right through him.

However, he continued walking with him into the cafeteria where a band of teenagers sat eating lunch.

As discrete as he tried to make it, you can’t help in when you’re the famously known God of Thunder and just naturally charming and buff. The whole cafeteria was staring in surprise as his figure walked into the room. 

“Hello Midgardians! I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder. The STRONGEST! Avenger.” Thor announced, stressing the word ‘strongest.’ His smile shot around the room at awestruck teenagers. Like how did he get the sun to shine on his teeth inside?

“This here is not my brother Loki.” Thor announced to the sudden confusion of the room as he slapped ‘Loki’s’ back. His hand went straight through and the room gasped in shock.

“Who’s the one ruining the fun now?” Loki exclaimed as he lifted his head from behind one of the tables. Randomly So was it the one Peter happened to be sitting at.

“Ah! Peter Tonyson! Great to see you!” Thor cheered, hiding a smirk behind his large pearly whites.

“Hey Thor.” Peter said, peering behind him to look at Loki, who smiled sheepishly.

“No way!”  
“It’s Thor!”  
“He just greeted Peter! Oh My God!”  
“Why is no one bringing up he called Peter ‘Tonyson’?”

People began hoarding over to Thor, yelling things at him which just merged into a mass of blurred words. Thor was still smiling giddily at the group.

But not only did Thor get a mass of fans, a few turned to Loki which surprised even him, because wasn’t he the villain that attacked New York?

But none the less, people now liked Loki, which could be told through the way people were screaming at how cool he was.

Not long after the teens had swarmed both brothers, a loud whistle was heard, startling everyone in the room.

Brooke removed her fingers from her mouth, before calling to her scattered tour group. “The meet and greet is at the end of the day, where you will get more time to ask questions for them and many more Avengers. Please refrain from bombarding Thor and Loki and take a seat.” She said with as much authority in her voice as she could muster. In truth it was pretty exciting to see any of the Avengers walking around at this time. 

Most Avengers entered from the top roof or went straight to their personal elevator. Beta workers saw them a bit more often as they had clearance to some of their levels, yet many of the Avengers never ‘stopped by.’ It’s not like they never wanted to, they were all just so busy they never really had time. (Busy being laughing that no one - Vision doesn’t count - could pick up “moo moo”, well that is before Hela)

The class moved slowly back to their seats, Flash whispering past Peter as he reached his seat. “Don’t want to blow your cover by getting up, right?”

Thor and Loki had then taken to sitting on the table with Peter, Ned and MJ. Ned was frozen with glee, and Peter could tell MJ was trying to bite back a smile.

Flash glanced over when he saw the class looking in that general direction. When he saw Thor and Loki casually sitting with Peter, engulfed in a casual conversation, his mouth mimicked the class surrounding by dropping to the floor.

“So, Peter, how have you been? These Midgardians treating you right?” Thor asked.

“Thor, you asked me this when you arrived yesterday.”

“So I can’t make friendly conversation with my favorite Avenger?” Thor asked, smiling cheekily.

Peter blushed under Thor’s smirk. 

“Don’t mind him, Peter. He’s just getting back at some of the eavesdropping Avengers who doesn’t think he’s the strongest Avenger.” Loki said, glancing slightly up at the roof.

Peter chuckled slightly, trying his best to act surprised at THE Thor and Loki sitting on his table.

Brooke stood to the side, smirk pulling at her lips before deciding she had to act professional. The kid was obviously someone special. He had an Alpha pass for Gods sake. 

She knew the Alpha passes were exclusively for superheroes and Tony’s family. But so far his family was only him and Pepper, (and Peppers unannounced pregnancy, but no one knows that yet). 

So who is he? Is he an Avenger? Maybe he’s a personal assistant? Brooke couldn’t decide.

But this kid knows people. He’s knows the Avengers, he knows Tony Stark. Which means that it could be very dangerous for him. Brooke couldn’t help but feel a little protective of the kid.

“Come on guys, eat your food, or drinks. You have 15 minutes until the next activity.” Brooke called, drawing the attention away from Peter.

Peter glanced up at Brooke, shooting her thankful eyes. 

Peter than began to talk a bit more freely with the adopted brothers, even allowing himself to laugh a bit more than a uniformed chuckle.

~ ~ ~

Sam, Clint, Wanda and Scott sat to the side of the training room, watching the others training.

“You’re seriously training? Pete’s not even here yet.” Sam called.

“Some of us, unlike you, actually like to train and stay fit.” Bucky called as he swung his metal arm at Cap.

“Well, some of us don’t need extra training!” Scott countered back.

“You’re obviously not one of them!” Hope called as she shrunk in size to dodge one of Natasha’s fists.

“You wanna find out?” Scott called as he jumped off the platform to fight Hope. 

Natasha stood aside before dodging an arrow from Clint. She turned her eyes to Clint who was now standing, lowering his bow.

All eyes in the room, however, were immediately drawn to a large “Ow!” as Hope had pressed her fist straight into the centre of Scott’s forehead. He was now on the ground, rolling around as he clutched his forehead in pain.

The room erupted in laughter, before Bucky glanced up at Sam to see he was not there.

Steve, who’s back was turned, heard a whisper in his ear “on your left.” 

And my, Cap almost super jumped out of the room. Everyone burst out laughing again.

Scott groaned from the floor, before standing to grab his helmet. “I’m gonna go see where Peter is.” He announced to the group of untamed, laughing Avengers.

He shrank in size and called upon his Ant friend.

Soon enough he’d flown across the room, under the door, down the hallway and into a closing elevator, just grazing past the closing doors.

He hovered in the corner of the white prison, listening into conversations and getting a hold of some new beef between the Delta and Gamma leaders and the use of Wifi between the neighboring floors, in which reminded him a lot of an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

None the less, after about six rides up and down, a large group of kids stepped into the elevator from floor 50.

The elevator was filled with wild chatter, yet Scott found a whispering group at the back consisting of Thor, Loki, Peter and two of what Scott recognised to be Peter’s best friends.

Scott hovered slightly above, so he was in earshot yet somehow trying to stay away from Pete’s Spidey-sense.

“What are you guys still doing here?” Peter asked, trying not to make it come off aggressively.

“What do you mean, Man of Spiders? We happen to be travelling to the same floor as you.” Thor answered.

Peter groaned, obviously realising the next activity was to be death for him.

“Okay, question 2. Why is Loki glancing at you every few minutes like you’re going to spontaneously combust?”

Thor furrowed his brows before relaxing them, Loki with embarrassment evident on his face from being caught out.

Thor laughed, catching the attention of quite a few students.

“Ah! He is probably remembering the last time we were in an elevator together, where we performed operation ‘get help’ to escape a planet. It was truly awesome.” Thor smiled, his pearly teeth catching the attention of many other students.

Loki looked to the floor, muttering something only Peter could hear.

When all eyes and ears were adverted away from the odd formation of grouping, Peter whispered into his hand, yet loud enough for Scott to catch when he moved closer into earshot.

“And Scott? I know you’re here.” 

Scott almost fell off his ant, named “Mackie More”, as he tried to stifle his yelp, and returned to the corner of the elevator.

Not a second later, the doors opened and he sped out of the lift, down the hallway, under the door frame and into the room where he jumped off Mackie and became large in mid air. He had hoped to perform a cool landing but ended up falling on Sam’s back.

To both of their luck, the class of students had not yet made it to the viewing window, which gave them enough time to stand up and begin fighting as if they’d been doing so for a while.

The Avengers tried not to take notice to the kids pressing their greasy faces up against the viewing window glass, but a smile was evident on Cap’s face and, did he just start fighting harder?

Bucky was taken back and started up on the defense. Did Cap really just perform better because of an audience? That was very out of character for Steve, Bucky thought as he swung a fist at his head, not realizing that he himself pushed harder due to the sudden audience. Motivational purpose, perhaps?

Clint risked a glance from Sam to see the class half paying attention to their tour guide, as most of the attention was set of the fighting Avengers. He quickly dodged a bullet as he shot an arrow and continued his crowd searching. Towards the back was Thor and Loki, arms folded on their chests, Thor’s infamous smile gleaming and Loki was set between a scowl and smile. 

He shot another arrow towards Falcon before turning his head towards the group in search of Peter. He’d only just caught sight of the kid, and smirked at his behavior. Peter was bobbing his head up and down from the back of the group, most kids didn’t pay any attention to him, except for his two friends and 3 other kids. Two of the other kids looked at him weirdly, where the third, whom Clint recognized as the kid he’d landed on when he dropped from the vents, was looking at him smugly, in which in turn made Clint frown.

Attention fully drawn to the window, Falcon took a chance at landing a foot in the spy’s chest, effectively pushing him back a few steps. Clint’s attention snapped back to the fight and grabbed three arrows in revenge which Sam narrowly dodged.

However, the arrows were not aimed at him and pinned his wings against the training room wall.

The class filed into the room which slowed down the Avengers movements until they were walking to face the class. They were situated on the veranda, leaning on the rails. Thor and Loki were on the floor, joining the rest of the adults training.

“Welcome!” Captain America announced. “We are the Avengers!” He smiled, eyes gazing over the group. Everyone’s faces were frozen with smiles, awaiting what Cap would say next.

Steve opened his mouth to speak yet Natasha walked forward and quickly addressed the group.

“We will be doing a few combat exercises, all within safety measures. You’ll learn how to punch and kick effectively, and how to properly wield your weapon of choice. Don’t worry, physical combat taught will be that of basic beginner boxing, and the weapons are harmless, made of plastic and embedded with vibranium.” Natasha informed the students, any worry was wiped from their faces and replaced with excitement.

Cap cleared his throat. “Alright, can we have two volunteers?” He asked. Instantly, almost every hand shot up, Peter was surprised to watch MJ’s slowly rise. Flash’s hand was flapping around like a fish on land.

“Now, you won’t get picked if you’re hand is in the air!” Cap teased, as if he was a 2nd grade teacher.

All hands went down as fast as they came up, smiles on their faces and bobbing up and down to get picked.

“Clint, would you choose the first one?” Cap asked.

Clint smirked, eyes scouting the crowd, lingering on Peter for a moment before pretending to care about all the others in the class. Finally, his eyes made their way back before landing on Peter again.

“How abouuuuuuttt.... the kid in the back!” Clint pointed straight at Peter. 

People huffed in disappointment yet clapped Peter on anyway. Pete glanced at Clint, glaring at the man and silently promising revenge. Clint tried to mask a gulp.

“What’s your name, Soldier?” Cap asked Peter, smile on his face. Anyone would have read it as welcoming, yet Peter saw the teasing in it.

“Peter, sir.” He said shyly, noting every eye in the room was on him, he could feel the smirks radiating off the Avengers behind him.

“Peter, come right this way.” Captain led him onto a large platform in the center of the room, which Peter had fought many of the Avengers before.

“Alright, Sam, would you like to choose the next person?” 

“Sure man, uh how ‘bout the dude in the front.” He said, pointing over at Flash who’s grin was wild.

Flash bounced up from the rails and walked down the stairs.

“And what’s your name, kid?” Steve said, clapping a hand on his back.

“Flash.” He answered shortly. The Avengers were now very aware of the kid.

“Actually, it’s Eugene!” Abe called from the class, causing laughter to erupt.

“Alright, settle down!” Cap shushed everyone. “If he prefers to be called Flash, we must respect that.”

Natasha moved to the center of the floor, standing between Flash and Peter.

“The two volunteers will now fight each other. Pull your punches. No kicks. We just want to see where you guys are basically at.” Natasha informed them.

“If it gets too rough we’ll run in to break them up.” Cap said, directed to the teacher whose face was beginning to show worry.

Natasha walked away from between the boys, who now had a perfect view of each other. Nat tapped her ear as she walked passed Peter and whispered, “easy, Spider. Stay mostly on defense. Remember what I told you.”

Peter nodded. He never needed to be told, as he would’ve gone through all the tips Natasha had given him before.

“Alright. First punch wins.” Nat announced. “Ready?”

Both boys nodded, eyes kept on each other’s. Peter could tell Flash thought he had the upper hand. He also knew he could beat him in a second, but this was in front of kids from school. He couldn’t fight then and he shouldn’t be professional now. He’ll really need to rein it in.

“Go.”

Peter payed attention to every move Flash made. The second the word left Nat’s mouth he was running forward. Peter saw his left foot twist outwards before he broke out into his sprint. Peter held his arms over his head in defense.

Despite looking all talk, Flash knew how to punch, or more or less jab. His arms, too, were held in protection of his head while he slowly turned his left hand out to jab at Pete’s face.

Even without his spider sense, Peter could’ve seen it coming a mile away. He held on though, for dramatic purpose maybe? He ducked at the last second, which in turn made the on lookers ‘ooo!’ at the near miss.

Flash grunted, obviously displeased with not hitting Parker first try, and began punching faster and harder at the moving target.

Peter dodged all his punches. From what he could see, Flash only knew how to jab, which put him at a big disadvantage when Peter goes on offensive to which he won’t be able to dodge Pete’s punches.

Pete noted how Flash punched. He was right hand dominant, yet lead with his right foot, which is an odd and unstable combination. Every time before he runs forward to attack his left foot twists outwards. His punches start slow, where he slowly removes a hand from his face and twists it so if faces forward, then he quickly jabs it out to his target, which by then has dodged it because he makes it obvious on where he plans to attack.

“Scared Penis?” Flash whispered. 

“You wish.” Peter huffed as he stepped forward a bit, jabbing at Flash.

Peter jabbed at Flash’s head, chest, shoulders and belly to see his reactions. Flash was obviously not used to defense, as when Peter jabbed his arms would flinch at his face then quickly move to the attacking area in protection. His legs would turn inward and his back would arch over where he looked like a little girl needing to pee. It didn’t help that he’d let out a girly yelp every time he needed to quickly move his hands in protection.

His defense was slow and sloppy, and Peter knew the exact way to beat it. Of course, there were more than one, as any two quick punches at two different targets would get him, Peter wanted to see how he would bare from two simple, beginner punches.

When Flash’s hands rested in protection of his head again, Peter went to punch his left hand to uppercut his jaw. Flash yelped in fear, dodging to the right which was right where Peter was counting on he’d go. Peter moved his right hand to hook him in the torso, which ended the match.

“The winner, Peter!” Cap exclaimed as he grabbed Pete’s hand and held it up high. The class clapped and whooped in surprise.

Soon, everyone in the class was down on the ground being handed boxing gloves. Everyone had to stand in front of a punching bag and await further instructions.

“Alright, today you will learn 3 types of punches.” Hope called out to the group. Beside her, stood Cap with focus pads and Natasha with hand wraps.

“The first, as you’d seen your friend Flash doing a lot of, is a jab.” Hope explained, as beside her Natasha demonstrated a jab. Her left hand quickly left its position in protecting her face and twisted out to punch Cap’s focus pad.

She then slowly punched with her right hand so everyone understood how to do the punch, and ended with a fast jab from her left hand.

“The second, is an upper cut.”

Cap changed the way he was holding his hands in that so they were facing downwards.

Natasha then progressed to swinging her left hand quickly upwards at the glove, then slowly demonstrated it on the right, finishing with a fast punch on the left.

“And the third is a hook.”

Cap repositioned his hands so they were beyond alignment with his shoulders. Both focus pads faced inwards.

Once again, Nat demonstrated the punch quickly with her left, slowly on her right, and fast again on her left.

“We’ll start off with 20 jabs.” Hope called. “As of foot placement, whatever hand is dominant, it will be your opposite foot that is forward. You punch with your non-dominant hand first.”

“So that’s the Flash kid.” Sam muttered to Clint from the corner of the training room. Everyone besides Hope, Steve and Natasha were standing there, arms crossed and looking at the class of teenagers like they were some gang of emo’s throwing shade on every moving thing.

“Pete cleaned him up.” Bucky grunted. He tried to stop a smirk reaching his face. Key word: tried.

“Could’ve done it in a second. Wonder if he was holding back for entertainment or because the class thinks he’s a weak ass.” Clint smiled.

“I think it’s the latter, but perhaps he was entertaining us?” Loki said, staring at the boy as he professionally punched the bag.

“Maybe.” Sam agreed, smiling widely.

After half an hour of punching and kicking, they were down to 50 minutes of weapon choice.

“There are 10 of us here, each in our own expertise of many weapons, well except Wanda. Today, we plan to teach one. 20 weapons are available at each station. Choose your weapon based on what suits you, not on who you would like to work with. Of course, not all spots are planned to be taken. There are 32 of you and 200 weapon choices, plus the extra rack, which you will not be taught to use but are more that welcome to try out.” Captain America explained.

Each hero stood at a rack of weapons:  
Thor at hammers  
Loki at staffs  
Natasha at batons  
Steve at shields  
Bucky at rifles  
Sam at hand guns  
Clint and bows and arrows  
Scott at particle disks (ones that don’t work because Pam would not let his research rest at Stark Industries)  
Hope at stinger gauntlets  
And Wanda at the extra rack.

For 10 minutes, the class ran wild, trying weapons on them to see what would work best.

Peter found himself at the extra’s rack, taking a look at the web shooters. The fluid in them was his own, the beginnings of it. The web fluid of course worked, except it was quick dissolving and wasn’t strong enough to hold his weight. It also was very sticky. 

“Nice eye.” Wanda whispered to him which made him smile. He put down the web shooter to which Flash then picked up.

“Bet you couldn’t shoot this in your life time, Penis!” Flash cooed loudly, attracting the attention of the Avengers in the room.

By the Gods, had their necks not broken would be a miracle to how quickly they snapped in the direction of Flash.

“We do not tolerate bullying in the compound.” Cap spoke up before one of the others threatened death. “If we hear another word like that you can see yourself out.” 

Flash gulped, resting the web slinger on the rack before moving to the firearms.

After 10 minutes of weapon choosing, everyone was settled with a group and teacher.

About 4 girls hovered by Scott as they decided it was the safest weapon for their nails.

Most of the boys had decided on firearms, either rifles or handguns, or gone for the the hammers.  
The staffs, batons and bow & arrows were popular amongst the other girls.  
Shields and stinger gauntlets attracted a mix of both genders.

MJ had chosen batons, and Ned deemed the stinger gauntlets were ‘bad ass.’ Peter had a rough time deciding, as he already had a weapon of choice, yet ultimately decided on the stinger gauntlets as well. Hope would be the least embarrassing anyway.

The groups were lead out of the main training area to different rooms on the floor. Each room was specific to each weapon. Peter smiled at the faces who pinned themselves to the window of his ‘spider room’. It was filled with spiderwebs. There were a few targets which were covered in them, and a large hammock made of webbing on the side of the room. He chuckled to himself.

After 30 minutes, all groups met back at the main room, where Wanda wait eagerly for the fight demonstration.

In the last 10 minutes, the class was just allowed to sit and watch the Avengers full out train.

The class was blown away, watching each Avengers personal and professional technique and style.

But sadly, the group was told to move on. The Avengers bid them farewell and Cap told them they’d see them that afternoon.

~ ~ ~

Shuri waited patiently on floor 26 for Peter and his class to show up. She had a list of her favorite vines and she couldn’t decide on which one to yell out.

She decided whichever felt “in the moment” so she was now sitting bored in a low tech lab.

“Sir!” She heard from the hallway. “Who is more dominant in intelligence? Male of Female?”

“Why would you want to know that?”

“Peter says both are equally smart, and the debate should also include much more than a stereotypical Male and Female survey, including non-binary people, Bigenders and whatever.”

“Well Peter is correct.” The voices were coming closer. “Both are equally smart.”

“Yeah, but the biggest minds of the times are mainly of male influence, does that not mean Males are just smarter?”

“Women are equally as intellectual as a male. You both start off dumb as anything when you’re born.” A girls voice spoke. “Besides, you haven’t learnt anything from then either.”

“Rude! Sir!” Shuri heard the man scold the girl before the boy spoke up again.

“Women are just less superior than men.” The boy said as he walked in the room. Shuri could now put a face to the voice and was beyond furious at the boys accusation.

“All women, are queens!” Shuri stood up, addressing the crowd of students.

“If she breathes, she’s a thot!” She heard from the back of the group, smiling in victory when Peter answered her vine. He was at the back, blushing in embarrassment at all the heads turned to him.

“Who are you? Some intern techy or whatever?” The boy who thought men were smarter than women spoke.

Shuri chuckled. “Something like that.”

“So you know Peter?” The boy asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“Where from? Obviously not here.” The boy asked again.

Shuri frowned, just as she was about to answer she was interrupted.

“Sister, do you have the new suit ready?”

Shuri smirked as she spun to face him. “No, my king, would you like a drink instead? Perhaps a massage for your feet?” Shuri joked as she bowed.

T’Challa punched her shoulder, lightly chuckling at the girl. He was about to reply when he heard an excited yelp from the door.

“It’s king T’Challa!” They exclaimed excitedly. 

“Wait, you know him?” The boy asked Shuri.

Shuri smirked as her brother spoke for her. “Yes, She is my sister. Do you have a problem, sir?”

Shuri then punched T’Challa’s shoulder. “I can speak for myself brother!” She smiled.

The boy was gaping, before his eyes flickered to Peter. He couldn’t seriously know the Princess of Wakanda? Could he? That same thought seemed to be bouncing around everyone’s heads. 

“Now, we have an activity on this level! I’d get started because your 30 minutes was just cut down to 28!” Brooke told the group. Everyone quickly rushed to a table, awaiting further instructions.

“You have 30 minutes to build a robot. All parts you need are located in all surrounding cupboards, go!” Shuri told briefly.

Her brother smirked. “It seems you have everything under control. I’ll leave you.”

“Would you like your suit by the end of the day, my king?”

T’Challa rolled his eyes. “We leave at the end of next week. I suggest you spend your time with him wisely. Maybe not teasing him.” He said, nodding his head towards Peter.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Shuri asked rhetorically before turning to watch the students scavenge around like a pack of wild animals. They’d each sorted themselves in groups of 3, 2 building and one coding per group.

She watched Peter whiz away, every few minutes he’d look up to glare at Shuri to which she’d chuckle in response 

Soon, 30 minutes was over and she had 5 minutes of presentations left before she was off her duty, and with working in her lab or pestering Peter.

The boy, who she found out was named Flash, and his group made a little iron man robot. The little thing looked like a replica of the first suit he ever created, except smaller. Yet it’s little flame thrower arms couldn’t ‘flame throw’ and when they pressed a certain button on a remote the little bot flew up on top speed and crashed into the ceiling, the class wincing in response. Well, besides Shuri, who was laughing her head off, Peter who was trying to stifle laughter, and MJ who was all over unaffected by the crash or smoke.

Another group had made a robot which cooled or heated your drink. Well, hypothetically.

Abe, Charles and Cindy managed to create a robot that danced. It did the old fashion disco moves such as the sprinkler, the shopping trolley, the clothes line and the ‘boogey’, yet it also was able to do the 2016 cringe like dabbing, and whipping, and a bunch of fortnite dances. The little bot could also do the worm, and it could twirl like a ballerina. It finished its dance by laying seductively on its side and spraying glitter from its back. Everyone was impressed, whooping and clapping.

Presentations were quickly shown, yet went a little over time. Brooke kept checking her watch every 3 seconds but Shuri was enjoying herself too much. It’s not everyday you meet a bunch of genius kids. Obviously not up to the standards of Peter, or Gods herself, but she was sure if Tony found out about them he’d be signing adoption papers.

Peter’s group presented last, showing a cute little iron man robot which could fly and shoot little mini, non effective, lasers from its hands.

When results came, the winners were Abe, Charles and Cindy, who earns a free lunch and front row seats to the Avengers meet and greet. Upon exiting to lunch Flash whispered to Peter that he probably didn’t need the front row seats as he already knew them, didn’t he?

Peter hung back a few seconds. 

“Was it the glitter or the dab?” He asked Shuri.

Shuri smirked, stepping away from him as he walked to the door, Ned waiting for him.

“It was totally the dab!”

~ ~ ~

Clint and Sam sat on the Avengers couch on floor 99 playing Mario Kart. Usually it was played with Peter and another volunteer. Except Bucky. He was officially band after breaking 6 controllers after every loss. (He’s only played 6 times.) 

Wii fit was another one of the favorites, where Peter held the record for hula hoops, yet had Quill 8 points behind. Natasha was a master of the obstacle course, and Bucky was band from Wii Fit too, as he sometime got a little angry at the people throwing snow balls and possibly punched a hole through the screen. He was given another chance to do the skiing, which they thought would be harmless, but it actually ended in him jumping and landing so hard he broke the Wii Fit board. Everyone was pissed when all the records were wiped.

Just Dance was the last of the ‘big three’ games they play. Quill is the champ but has Gamora not too far in tow. Parker’s not too bad, yet is still beaten by Steve.

“I’m gonna beat your ass.” Sam grunted as he slipped over another banana, putting him in last place.

Clint laughed as he over took first place, yet was still half a track around before the finish line.

But Sam smirked when he drove through an item box, giving him a blue shell.

Without hesitation, as he racked up to 7th place, he sent it straight to Clint.

“No! Mother fucker!” Clint screeched as he was hit, tumbling down to 8th.

“Told you.” He smirked, passing players until he ranked 2nd overall.

“All that and you didn’t get 1st.” Clint smiled, little pissed he ended in 6th.

“But I still whooped your ass.” He told him, putting his controller to the side.

“Where are you going?” Clint whined as he watched Sam grab for his falcon pack and put it on.

“It’s my turn to fuck up Pete’s day.” He said as he grabbed a bucket he’d left by the elevator that morning.

As Falcon opened the window to jump out, Clint called to him one last time. “Don’t think for a second I don’t know it’s because we’re doing Rainbow Road next!” 

But Falcon was already gone. 

Peter knew the Guardians were coming today, which was probably, no, certainly why Stark allowed the class to use the Beta eating balcony. It was reserved for bosses of fields only, with the exception of anyone with an Alpha pass. 

But what did come as a surprise to him, was when he was standing beside Ned and MJ, talking about the fact that the guardians should be entering the atmosphere at any second, when six water balloons fell from the sky, landing in a perfect circle around him.

Peter shrieked in surprise. Of course his Spider sense went off, but I didn’t necessarily tell him what was coming, nor did it protect him from the spray of ice cold water.

Students gasped in surprise before turning to laugh at him. Of course he wasn’t dripping wet but the balloons popped on the ground which in turn sprayed up onto him, and onto his pants.

He glared up at the sky, seeing a smirking Falcon flying 20 meters above. 

All eyes and fingers were soon pointed at the man doing circles in the air, wings of course out for the world to see.

But Peter’s eyes were drawn to the thing in his hand. A seventh water balloon.

Peter braced for impact. At any second Falcon was going to drop the balloon directly in the center of his head. 

But he didn’t.

Peter heard a girly shriek and looked up to see the balloon had left Sam’s hand as he was flying back to the second top floor.

He looked around to find the fallen balloon to see Flash soaking wet.

Wait, Flash was that girly scream?

But there was no time to bathe in sweet revenge and thankfulness from Falcon as he heard a large sound from above. Something was entering Earth’s atmosphere.

“Already?” Peter sighed. In any other circumstance he’d be quite happy on their arrival. But he was sure either Quill or Rocket was going to ruin his life, for the hundredth time today.

“What is it?” Ned asked.

“They’re coming.”

Another, much louder noise came from above which caught everyone’s attention.

“You’re usually pumped. What’s got you so unemotional?” Ned asked, getting extremely excited himself. It’s not everyday the Guardians of the Galaxy pit stop at Earth.

Chatter burst around when a flaming ship was heading right towards the balcony.

“Oh my god, is it the guardians?”  
“It’s not Thanos again, is it?”  
“Are they good or evil?”

“Quick, Pete get your personal friend, Spider-Man.”

“Jeez, you’d think Mr Stark would tell people so there’s no panic.” Ned muttered to Peter, distracting him from Flash.

“Tony’s dramatic. He loves a good surprise.” Peter muttered back.

“Like when he told the world he was Iron Man?” Ned whispered.

Peter chuckled. Ned always knew how to make his day. “Yeah, I can bet it was one of his best egolistical moments ever. Created such an iconic line though. More so than ‘Wakanda Forever’ and ‘I am Groot’.”

“Debatable.” MJ piped in. “‘I am Groot’ is much more of an icon.”

“Seriously guys?” Ned whined. “‘Wakanda Forever’ is the most iconic line ever!”

“Your joking right? ‘I am Iron Man’ is as iconic as it gets.”

“Your just saying so cuz you’re a suck up, aren’t ya suck up?”

“Jeez, what happened to ‘too cool for school MJ’?”

“She had to pick a fight with a dude who thought ‘I am Iron Man’ is a more iconic line than ‘I am Groot’!”

“Guys.” Ned tried.

“I am Iron Man!”

“I am Groot!”

“Guys.”

“I am Iron Man!”

“I am Groot!”

“GUYS!”

“WHAT!?” MJ and Peter yelled at the same time, which would’ve grabbed the attention of surrounding people if their eyes weren’t focused on something else.

The ship of Guardians had landed between MJ and Peter’s “fight” and the Guardians were now getting out.

“Mini Peter!” Rocket called. “Did you get Bucky’s arm for me yet?”

“No, sorry. He’s a monster. He never sleeps. Or he does with both eyes open. Haven’t decided yet.” Peter answered, blushing.

“Ah, it’s fine. If ya want something done you got to do it yourself. Don’t worry, I’ll get that arm.”

“Parker!” Quill called.

“Hm?” Parker hummed, trying not to pay attention to the class’s expressions.

“You’re on my team for Just Dance tonight. We’re facing Gamora and Cap, be prepared.”

“But Clint challenged Hula Hoops on Wii Fit?” Peter said, confused.

“Then that’ll be a warm-up.” He said as he closed the boot of the ship.

“Remember, whip their asses. Team Pete!” Quill said as he punched a hand in the air.

“Team Pete!” Parker muttered less enthusiastically as all attention was now drawn from the guardians to him again.

Peter sighed. “Why is it always me?”

“Could you kids be quiet?” An old man called. “It’s just the Guardians of the Galaxy. It’s not like they were Stan Lee!”

Everyone looked at him with blank, questioning looks.

~ ~ ~

23 chairs were placed at a curved table. Tony Stark waiting directly in the center.

Avengers started filing in, chatting jokingly and laughing like the big family they were.

“Have you been here the whole day?” Steve asked.

Tony looked up from a large hologram he set up. “No, why would I be? I’ve been in my lab. And keeping tabs on Pete.” He smiled.

“So are you satisfied with his day so far?” Pepper asked as she walked into the room to check everything was okay.

“Very much.” Pepper glared at Tony.

“For being a so called ‘father figure’ to him, you’re doing a horrible job.”

“The kid’s fine. He’ll go back to school and things will blow over by Monday.”

“If not I want a public apology for him.”

“Won’t that embarrass him more?” Tony added.

“Fine, then I want you to admit on live television that Spider-Man is a better hero than you.”

Every eye in the room looked between Pepper and Tony. That punishment would be the worst on Tony, in the funniest way for them. But Tony wouldn’t possibly-

“Deal.”

“What!?” Almost everyone in the room said in surprise as they looked over at Tony. 

“Oh look, they’re outside the door!” Tony said, drawing attention off him and onto the holographic cameras. Pepper smirked before opening and closing the door to talk to the class.

“Hello again! As I’m sure you’re aware, you have a meet and greet with the Avengers (and others). You have a 5 question limit per person, and then the quiz.” Pepper told them.

Brooke stood up the front of the class. “The rows are 5 each side of a pathway, so complete rows of 10. The winners of the robot contest have front row seats, everyone else can fill all the other seats.”

Peter wanted a nice, isolated seat, far up the back, preferably behind a tall kid. He put a lot of effort into getting there, making sure to thoroughly tell Ned he wanted a spot far back. He also made a lot of effort in trying to sit there.

So how, in Thor’s name did he end up in the front row?

MJ was one of the two people in the 4th row, in which Peter hoped he’d be the second. 

When he went to ask the kid to swap, Flash blocked his way.

“You’re not getting out of this one, Penis.” He whispered. Peter turned the other way, only to see Flash’s friends standing to him, glaring slightly and laughing. Peter sighed, taking his seat next to Flash and Ned.

He looked up at his family, which some were smirking at him.

Tony stood up, coughing to grab attention. “Welcome, everyone. It’s so great to meet you. We are the Avengers...” 

Peter knew his ‘dad’. He was very sarcastic in saying it was great to meet them, yet there was excitement in his voice. He didn’t want to sound like Elena Gilbert but he was pretty sure it was about him. ((FTR, I love Elena, she just really believes everything is about her, K im done))

“Alright chick-a-dees, ask way!” Tony finished.

A mass of voices blurred together as the screamed at the Avengers. Some looked back in shock to try to understand how 32 teenagers happened to make the sound equivalent to 200 stampeding elephants.

“Woah, woah! One at a time! Hands up, we’ll get around to all of you.” Cap tried to calm everyone down.

It worked.

“Um, okay. The boy at the front!” Tony pointed straight at Ned, giving Pete’s best friend the first question.

“Thor, how heavy was your old hammer?” Ned asked.

Thor laughed. “It was actually quite light! It was a good balance. A little heavier than a normal war hammer yet light enough to carry in a back pack!” Thor exclaimed cheerfully.

“It was not light.” Peter heard Tony mumbled, to which he giggled into his hand.

“What’s so funny?” Flash nudged him.

“Have something to ask?” Tony interrupted before Peter could come up with an excuse.

“No sir.” Peter replied.

“Come on! I’m sure there’s something you want to ask the great Tony Stark!” People beside him rolled their eyes.

“Yeah, how do you fit that big head of yours into your helmet.” Peter scoffed and mumbled into his hand.

He heard a scoff somewhere down the table.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“No, what was your question!?”

“Ooh! I got one, Mr Stark!” Flash yelled out, sick of Penis getting all the attention.

Flash yelled out his question, Peter’s being left behind in the dust.

More and more questions were asked and answered, somehow volume increasing and rapid talking and more and more voices until it ended up in a blur again.

This happened 3 or 4 times.

Flash, up to question 7 and risking it, placed his hand in the air again, yet MJ was called upon first.

“What are you guys to each other?”

~ ~ ~

A man stood in a black room illuminated by the glowing green lights of technology. The green lights showed a weird colour texture to his purple gloves. The rest of his get up was black.

He glared at the television across the room, picture flickering on a repeat of Avengers.

He hated them. If it weren’t for them he’d still have a job. If it weren’t for them he’d still have a home. If it weren’t for them he’d still have a wife. A daughter.

They claim to be heroes. Fixing the world. Ridding of problems. How do they not realize the costs in their actions? The lives lost. Homes and work places and cities destroyed.

Isn’t that what the villain was going to do anyway? Destroy and kill? What differs there actions from a villains? They kill and destroy less?

Shouldn’t there be none at all? They are supposed to stop them, not minimize the damage.

He growled at the tv before turning an grabbing his metal helmet.

A knock sounded. “They’re ready, Dr Pulse.” A young, scratchy voice informed.

“Excellent.”

~ ~ ~ 

A few Avengers were taken back by the sudden question. 

“Well, I think we like to say we’re a family. We sure act like one.” Starlord answered.

“A highly dysfunctional one!” Hawkeye suggested.

“A very highly dysfunctional family who loves each other very much.”

Flash’s hand was flapping around like a fish.

Tony sighed, pointing to him as there were no other questions being asked.

“Do you guys really know Penis Parker?”

“Who!?” Almost all of them yelled in rage.

“Do you know Peter Parker, sir?” Flash shied down slightly.

“Of course we do.”

The whole class sat in stunned silence. Tony tried hard to suppress a triumphant grin.

“He’s part of the crazy family!” Clint piped up.

“Wouldn’t be complete without him.” Natasha said.

If Flashes mouth was on the floor before, it had already reached the Earth’s core now.

“B-But-”

“But what?” Tony snapped.

“He’s just-”

“Just WHAT?” Tony rushed.

“He’s just Peter! He’s nothing special! He misses school and barely does any assignments anymore, sometimes even doesn’t show up for tests! He’s a bad kid and has been kicked off the decathlon team!” Flash ranted quickly.

Mr Harrington frowned, Now completely overwhelmed with confusion.

A few eyes darted to Peter before settling back on either Tony or Flash. The kids behind Flash looked in fear, yet the adults in front of him stood on pure rage.

“Now listen here you little twerp-”

Peter’s spidey sense went off, he frowned, head spinning around. Natasha picked up on this, sending him a questioning look. He shook his head at her.

A large bang interrupted Tony’s Flash-bully lecture as all heads turned to the ceiling. 

“What was that?” A kid in the class whimpered. 

Another building-shaking explosion went off, resulting in kids screaming.

The Avengers disappeared from the room before one could blink.

Captain America had stayed, shield at the ready, trying to guide the class out of the room whilst staying on guard.

“Cap-“ Peter started, body language ready for a fight.

“Stand down.” Cap said quietly.

Spider-sense.

“Cap. Left elevator on the far wall.” Peter whispered to him.

He did nothing but nod as he quickly snuck over and prepared for battle.

It wasn’t long before a large swarm of metallic robots were flooding the floor.

“Everyone, move!” Steve ordered as he fought the enemies.

On their now sped-up way to the elevator, a much louder crash sounded in the room. Peter’s hairs stood on end.

“Everyone move!” He yelled. No one listened.

Peter huffed angrily. “Guys get out of the way!” He yelled.

Suddenly a loud crack sounded throughout the room as one of the cement pillars (which hadn’t yet been upgraded with vibranium) cracked and slowly started falling.

Oh now they scatter.

Unluckily so, MJ and Flash hadn’t escaped the area of falling target, and as they tried with their might to get out of the way, only the tong half of their bodies made it, legs being trapped under the weight of the beam.

Captain America fought off the army of cyborgs, kids behind him whimpering in terror.

He risked a look back, seeing two kids harmed before he quickly turned his attention to his coms.

“Can anyone hear me? I have two civilians stuck under a heavy beam and I can’t get to them without letting the army through. I need someone with super strength. Thor? Hulk? Anyone available?” Cap tried as he continued fighting.

Unluckily, Thor and Hulk were fighting their own battle on the roof with Pulse. Tony was on civilian sweep, Wanda and Vision fighting an army at the entrance, Rhodey and Sam were scouting the area around, and everyone else was either helping civilians or fighting their own armies. Anyone with any power to lift a beam was unavailable.

Peter was shaking. He couldn’t sit and watch. He hated it. He had to do it.

“Steve.” He said. The class turned to him, eyes wide with anticipation.

“No, Pete.” He said shortly. 

“It’s the only way.”

“Peter no!”

“Cap! No one else can help! I have to do this! I don’t care about the consequences!”

The classes heads bopped between Captain America and Puny Peter Parker before deciding they didn’t know what the fuck was going on, even more so then before.

Before waiting on an answer, Peter ran towards the beam. 

“What are you doing?” Flash asked. “You’re gonna make it worse!”

Peter ignored him, wrapping his finger tips under the beam and preparing himself.

“Peter-“ Ned warned.

“Let him do it.” Cap said as he fought through the enemies.

“They’ll know.” Ned said, disregarding Cap’s words. “You ready for that?”

“It’s the only way.” Peter said as he grunted, lifting the beam.

The class watched in stunned silence as the beam was lifted above his head and thrown across the room away from them.

“Wha!?” Flash gaped, astonished.

As the elevator door was freed from the trap of the beam, another large cyborg army entered the room on a rampage.

Peter took to action, no longer caring about his identity.

He shot a web at a cyborgs face, pulling it into the other three next to it before flinging them across the room. He then engaged, punching faces and weak points as he studied Steve doing so before.

The class had helped MJ and Flash to their feet and moved away from the fight. Steve and Peter hadn’t noticed but they ended up fighting back to back.

“You should suit up.” Steve puffed as he slung his shield through five bot’s heads. “Your old man wouldn’t be too happy about you fighting freestyle.”

“A skinny suit isn’t gonna do much to damage other than free my movements.” He chuckled as he pulled a mask from his pocket. “But I’m offended you think I didn’t wear it in case of an emergency.”

Peter quickly ripped off his shirt to reveal the spider suit.

Not long into the fight, Pulse dropped from the roof onto a few bots, followed by Thor and Hulk dropping through the new body hole.

“That better not have crushed through my room.” Peter sighed.

As Steve finished the remaining enemies, Thor and Hulk took the fight down to the lobby, while Spider-Man helped his astounded class out to safety.

“You’re Spider-Man. Penis Parker is Spider-Man. I know Spider-Man. I bully Spider-Man! Oh no!” Flash continued muttering nonsense as Peter rolled his eyes, though no one could see it.

As he led them to a safe place where most of the towers workers were camped out, Peter yelled to get a paramedic for Flash and MJ and to check the others.

“What will you do now?” Ned asked. 

“For starters? Finish this fight with Pulse.”

He turned to swing back to the tower but was stopped by a hand. 

“Peter, I’m sorry, for all of this. If I’d have known you were Spider-Man, and an Avenger, and friends of all the Avengers I would’ve-“ Mr Harrington tried.

“Listened? Given me more respect? Sorry sir, but being Spider-Man shouldn’t effect the way you treat me.” With that, Peter turned to finish the fight with Pulse, yet was stopped again.

“Sir, really I- Brooke? Are you okay?” Peter said, looking at his tour guide with concern. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. Silent tears ran down her face. In her hand her phone shook wildly.

“M-my girlfriend Sammie, she’s stuck in one of the labs on level 34. She’s trapped from view but, I’m worried she-” Brooke broke down.

“It’s okay. I’ll go help her.” Peter replied before slinging off towards the tower. 

Not long after he was crashing through a window on floor 34 and crazily searching through every nook and cranny in the place. No Peter, I don’t think she’s trapped in a shoe.

“Hello? Sammie?” He called hopelessly. He listened for a voice, but none was found.

Until he heard a cough. Sudden happiness was found as he ran in the direction. A faint “hello” was heard which gave him more confidence. 

Finally, he found the source of the voice, or hoped it to be. He moved beams and tables out of the way crashing behind him as he quickly searched through the rubble of broken labs. Suddenly, he felt heat but that did not halt his search. 

He saw a flicker of blonde hair and he was filled with joy. A young girl with a face littered in freckles was seen, coughing her head off. She was covered in dust with a large gash to the left side of her head. Her phone was in her left hand, a faint glow of the text message screen. Her left leg twitched under the weight of something, yet her right side of her body looked unresponsive, and Peter hoped to the Gods she didn’t suffer brain damage.

He slung her left arm over his shoulder as he gently picked her up. He spun around to see smoke and fire throughout the lab. The girl in his arms groaned from pain and he decided fire was not something to deal with right now.

Quickly, he swung himself from the tower and down to the safe bay where everyone was taken to. He laid her down on the grass and called for medical assistance. 

Not long after Brooke ran over, tears in her eyes before she slid down on her knees and hugged Sammie, being very careful and delicate with her.

She looked up at Pete, tears still in her eyes but he was sure they were now from glee.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

He chuckled. “No problem.”

He took one last glance at his class of wide eyed students before once again swinging off in the direction of the tower, the class following to watch the fight yet stayed in the safe distance.

When Peter arrived to the front of the tower, he found everyone engulfed in a battle with either the smaller, human sized robots, or the new massive ones, twice the size of Hulk.

Peter quickly swung over to where Tony fought Pulse. He watched as Pulse swung a fist at Tony. What Tony couldn’t see was the little blade on Pulse’s hand which had not yet extended. 

But Peter could not stand to watch his hero get punched in the face with a retractable sword.

If he’d actually thought about it, he would’ve known Iron Man is more than capable of handling himself. FRIDAY would’ve detected the weapon when Tony asked for a scan of the enemy. But even then, Tony wouldn’t get punched in the face by a low class villain as Pulse.

But Tony was down, he wouldn’t be able to dodge or block the next hit.

Blame it on no impulse control. 

“DAD!”

Peter was already in front of the villain and holding his hand so he wouldn’t punch him before he could think.

Peter forgot about the hook.

It’s like, beginner class. Distract with one hand while the other hooks. It’s how he beat Flash earlier that day.

He was also betting that the other fist had a hidden blade too.

“KID!” Tony yelled, before firing his suit back up and pushing the villain high into the air built on rage.

Pete didn’t realize he’d also grabbed his mask until he saw it flapping in the wind in Pulse’s hand.

Not long after, Tony flew back down from disposing of the villain as the others finished their fights. The bots had automatically shut down thanks to Pulse’s defeat.

Peter turned around to see the press, they stormed him with questions to which Tony showed them away.

Once everyone was made sure safe, Tony engulfed Peter in a loving hug.

“Thank God you’re safe.” He muttered happily, before his expression went dark. “But you’re getting a massive lecture later tonight. Go on, your class is waiting.”

Peter chuckled nervously. “Thanks Dad.” He muttered before releasing himself from the hug and turning to join his classmates.

“Wait, one more thing.” Peter spun around to face Tony.

Tony hummed.

“Floor 34 is on fire.”

“PETER!!!”

But Peter was already hugging his friends.

~ ~ ~

The bus trip home started off in awkward silence. Peter could feel eyes on him.

Peter sighed angrily. “Okay, What!?”

A few kids jumped in surprise, eyes quickly darting to the front of the bus.

“So, you’re Spider-Man?” Someone piped up.

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

From that one brave person, spiked another, and another, until everyone was comfortable again and yelling questions at him.

“How long have you been Spider-Man?”

“2 years.”

“What powers do you have?”

“Super strength, enhanced senses, spider sense, super agility, and a tiny bit of super speed.”

“Why won’t you try out for football?” One of Flash’s wide-eyed goons called out.

“Because I couldn’t then. I’m different now. I could accidentally super jump or hurt someone. Besides, before now would you have believed I was anything good?”

The bus went silent, agreeing with him sadly. He was right. They never would’ve thought anything of him. They never acknowledged him. He was a nerd. A nobody.

“How well do you know the Avengers?” Someone piped to interrupt the crushing silence.

“They’re like my family.” Peter answered.

A bunch of ‘woah!’s’ and ‘that’s so cool!’ broke out. 

“So do you live with them?”

“Yes.”

A bunch of people’s eyes not so suddenly widened.

“What is Tony to you? You guys look like you have a bond.” Cindy asked.

“He’s like my dad.” Peter answered almost immediately.

If everyone thought it was cool that the Avengers were his family before, it was like they’d discovered a new planet now.

Peter continued answering questions until his eyes flicked to Flash at the back. No one wanted to sit with him. They were all crowded around Peter.

He took it upon himself to go to him. Peter stood up and pushed through legs and arms to the back of the bus and sat next to him.

He did nothing but hold his hand out.

“What?” Flash squeaked, voice not used to talk for some time. “Why would you- I’ve been so mean to you-”

“Everyone’s capable of being forgiven.” Peter told him, smiling slightly.

Flash grinned back and took the offered hand.

Everyone sat in shocked silence.

Once Peter had stepped off the bus he was immediately bombarded students and teachers and even pedestrians from across the road who had sprinted across the crossing.

And more reporters.

“Is this my life now?” He muttered to Ned and MJ.

“Guess it is.” Ned chuckled. MJ smiled

~ ~ ~

“Hey! It’s the celebrity!” Clint cheered as Peter walked into floor 99.

“That will kick your ass in whatever game you’ve decided on playing.” Peter countered.

But before video games, except for Sam and Clint who just pressed play again on Mario Party, Peter was clapped on the back or given sympathetic looks. 

Like, they had it easier? Of course they were humans and were bombarded with fans and enemies as they crossed the street but Peter had to go to school everyday. Also, it put a lot of his friends into harms way.

But none of that at the moment. Now was time for food and drinks. Celebrate his revelation?

Whatever, but Tony had ordered take away from a few of the teams favourite and Pete’s favourite restaurants for a large family dinner.

Sadly, after all that happened, Doctor Strange had to leave to return to the sanctum. He was sure not to tell Wong all the fun they had, as he didn’t want to miss out on anything big.

The night was all fun and games after dinner and desert. 

They all couldn’t decide on just dance, Wii fit or Mario cart so they settled on all three.

Peter and Peter teamed up (ultimate Peter’s) for just dance and completely smashed everyone except Natasha and Shuri. (Which after the crown was lost - and a bunch of ‘ooooohhhh!’s’ - they had both begged the two to be on their team next time)

In Wii Fit Clint held up his end in saying he’d be beating Peter’s unbeatable score, to which everyone cheered. Though Peter was up next and broke his old score and Clint’s new record by a mile, leaving everyone silent.

Throughout the night, Sam, Clint, Bucky, Natasha, Thor, Loki, and Scott were all sneaking Peter alcohol, much to Cap and Tony’s distaste.

Just as people were choosing their racers for mario cart, a loud crash sounded a room away. It sounded like glass shatter.

“Hey guys!” An all too familiar voice yelled.

Peter giggled as he came into view, eyes flickering to Tony who wore a face of anger.

“What’d I miss?” Wade asked as he jumped over the back of the couch, bouncing in next to Peter. He lifted his mask slightly and planted a big, slobbery kiss on his cheek.

“Now, don’t go wiping that off on me!” Wade laughed, Peter rolled his eyes.

After two races, Pete gave his remote to Nat as he left his seat on the couch. He pulled up his sleeve, wiping the slobber off now that Wade was not able to see him.

Somehow, a drunk Tony sat next to Pete over by the window. He didn’t care that Peter was one drink from drunk as he slid a large bottle of tequila to him.

“Have a good day today, son?” Tony drawled.

“Yeah, I did actually.” Peter said, taking a hesitant sip of the substance.

“Good, good.” Tony murmured. “And how embarrassed did you get today?”

Peter was almost drunk, and just caught the words that spilt from Tony’s mouth. He pushed the drink away before standing up.

“DAD!”

~ ~ ~

The world knowing Peter was Spider-man wasn’t half bad in the end.

Once you got past the cameras in your face and the crowds of fans that followed you around, life was pretty good.

All round, he was able to let loose. He could’ve made the football team, yet he didn’t want to. He never got bullied anymore, which was also a plus. People wanted to be his friend, he wasn’t a loser anymore.

Of course, some days he’d cave in on himself, only telling himself that people only treated him this way was because he was Spider-Man. But he had a tower full of superheroes whose doors were always open.

Safety measures did have to go to the ones he cared about, in case a villain decided to attack him at his home. The school was also given a lot more safety for the same reasons. 

But at the end of the day, life was great. He had an amazing girlfriend and best friend. A super dysfunctional family. And he was now able to swing around the city to grab a coffee without a super suit.

Maybe having no need to hide his secret identity was better than worse.

And who knows, maybe he’ll come out as bisexual next?

\- - -  
Bonus:

A strong woman walked up to the tower. A letter of address in hand, thanks to Nick Fury. She wondered into the place, her eyes wildly searching the walls. People were giving her looks for the fashion choice. 

She was in some kind of superhero get up, yet it wasn’t cosplay because none of the hero’s wore anything like that. She certainly looked out of place amongst the blouses, blazers, tuxedos and lab coats.

She waltzed up to the front desk. 

“I’m looking for Tony Stark? I have been permitted by Nick Fury.” She handed the little slip of paper to the lady. She checked it over, trying to disguise her shock before handing it back.

“Right this way.”

The desk lady took her past the scanners and to the elevator, pressing floor 99.

When the elevator button pinged she told the mystery women to show the note to Tony. The women stepped out of the elevator whilst the desk lady stayed in the elevator, returning to level 1.

The women stood in the middle of the room, gazing over the stunned people on the couch. 

She walked confidently over to a man with eggs and bacon breakfast and showed him the note.

He read it over before handing it back. “I am Steve Rogers. Tony should be in the kitchen, which is that way.”

“Right. Sorry.” The women muttered, before taking the note back in her hands and walking in the direction she was pointed.

Every person she passed, another head was turned curiously her way. They’d look back in question to the person behind who shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

She finally made it to the man who she now deemed Tony, coughing to gain his attention. 

Before Tony spoke up she cut in. “I was sent by Nick Fury to you. If you require information on me I have it.” She said, passing the slip of paper over to him.

Tony read over the note before looking up at her. “Right. Well, where’s the USB?” He asked. She slipped her hand into her belt and pulled out the USB.

“I assure you I’m not bad or anything.” She announced to all the on looking Avengers. 

Thor stood behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. 

“You look like a strong, independent, warrior like the Valkyrie, who are the strongest women known! Are you perhaps lesbian?” 

The women cracked a smile.

~ ~ ~

Captain Marvel will Return

\- - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> And done! That took forever.   
> And omg the amount of times I accidentally wrote “tom” instead of “peter”
> 
> **This can be posted anywhere, I do not mind, I’m not fussed. Just as long as you credit me.**
> 
> This has also been uploaded on Wattpad under the username @/void_valdez


End file.
